


The Announcements

by lightsaberss



Series: As Bold As Love [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberss/pseuds/lightsaberss
Summary: Roy and Riza tell their loved ones about their news. Pure fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

The gravel crunched under the tires as she drove the car up the driveway of the President's Mansion. Riza wasn't an unusual sight, considering she tried to visit her grandfather regularly, or at least as regularly as both their schedules would allow. The guards had waved her through as soon as they had seen her face through the car window, and by the time she'd parked and walked to the front entrance, news of her arrival had been called through to the house and her grandfather was waiting for her at the door.

"Riza, what brings you here today, I thought you and your team would be out celebrating."

"I think most of the team are celebrating by sleeping," Riza said, and tried not to bristle at them being called 'hers'. Yes, the official chain of command had placed her in charge of them not long after the Promised day, but they had never been hers alone. "I came to give you this."

Grumman opened the brown document folder that she passed him and skim read it. "So he finally asked you to marry him, did he?" He smiled. "About time too, I've been trying to get him to do that for years."

"So you'll approve my request?" 

"As long as this is what you want, I'm sure there are ways to work around it." 

"No, this is what I've wanted for a long time."  _ Ever since Ishval _ , was what was left unspoken. "The timing was just never right before."

"Well then, how could I deny it?" He asked, and reached for a pen. He added his signature beneath Roy's, the final authorisation she needed in order to officially leave the military. "What will you do now?"

"Help him run the country," Riza said. "There's more I can do as First Lady than as his bodyguard."

"And he does love you." Grumman commented, and handed her back the paperwork. 

"And I love him." Riza said. Warmth and joy spread through her at the admission. "Thank you for this, grandfather."

"You're not coming inside?" He asked, and she could tell that he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sorry, but I have to go and see Rebecca. If she finds out about this from Havoc, she'll go on a one woman rampage." Riza said. "How about next Monday? I'll bring Roy and we can have dinner."

"That sounds splendid, I'll make sure I'm free."

 

***

 

Roy dialed the number from memory - although if he was asked, he'd claim that he had to look it up - and waited for it to connect. He'd tried to convince Riza to make the call, after all he liked her more than him, but she'd made the (admittedly good) point that she should probably be the one to tell her grandfather, and probably in person. 

There was a short list of people they needed to tell, and they'd divided it up to share the work. Still, he'd much rather have told anyone but  _ him _ .

"Rockbell Automail."

"Yo, Fullmetal."

"Fuck." And then all Roy could hear was a dial tone, as Edward had obviously hung up on him.

It looked like Riza would have to call after all, Roy thought, before going ahead and dialling the next number on his list.

 

***

 

"Ohmygod." it had all tumbled out of Rebecca's mouth as a single, surprised word. 

"Yep." Riza agreed. 

They were both sitting at the kitchen table in Rebecca and Havoc's - Riza found it difficult to think of the man as simply  _ Jean _ , after so many years of referring to him by surname - small house. Havoc was snoring loudly in the living room, where, according to Rebecca, he'd passed out asleep an hour after getting in from work. Riza was a little jealous, she hadn't slept more than four hours a night since the campaign had started.

"When did this happen? It better not have been weeks ago!" Rebecca insisted.

"He asked this afternoon, after everything got confirmed." Riza said. "You're the second person I've told. We didn't even tell the men."

"Who was first?" Rebecca asked jealously, and Riza didn't bother hiding the roll of her eyes.

"My grandfather. You know, the guy in charge of the country at the moment?" Riza said.

"Oh right. I always forget you guys are related." 

"I wish everyone else would."

"Okay, so, we're going to talk about your weird family related issues later - and I do mean that, Riza, so don't try and dodge it when I bring it up! - and let's get back to talking about  _ this _ ," Rebecca said. "So. Please tell me there's a ring and he didn't just say 'hey, let's get hitched?'"

Riza pulled the thin gold chain that she was wearing around her neck, tucked beneath her shirt, and there was her engagement ring. She then told Rebecca all about his proposal, and yes, she blushed, and yes she gushed more than she would normally have done.

"I've never seen you this happy," Rebecca commented, once Riza had stopped talking. "It's nice."

"I'm not sure I've been this happy," Riza admitted. Everything before Ishval was tainted by her father, his erratic behaviour and descent into what Riza now thought of as madness, but at the time had been almost unidentifiable as anything other than horror. Everything after Ishval was tainted with that, what she and Roy had both done. 

It was something that would never go away, but it was easier to live with now that Ishval was a place full of life instead of death, and that she and Roy were both on the path to remaking the country into a place where something like that would never happen again.

"So, do you guys have a date set?" Rebecca asked.

"We want to do it before the Inauguration, so in about two months."

"Two months?" Rebecca asked, her mouth hung open comically as if Riza had just said something horrendously shocking.

"Yeah."

"How on earth are you going to plan a wedding in two months?!" She almost-but-not-quite yelled. "It took me and Jean a year, and even that felt impossible sometimes."

"Well, we're going to keep it small. Close friends and family only," Riza said. "And you're going to help."

"Oh am I?" 

"Well, you're my maid of honour. So you have to." Riza said.

Rebecca squealed so loudly, Riza heard Havoc wake up in the living room, and she couldn't help but laugh.

 

***

 

The phone rang shortly after Roy was finished talking to his aunt. He'd been in the middle of playing with Hayate, sat on the floor and each of them tugging on a piece of rope. 

"Sorry, boy, but I should probably get that." He let go of the rope and ruffled the pup's (well, he wasn't so much of a puppy anymore) fur before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alright, what did you want?" It was Edward. Roy wasn't surprised that the younger man had called him back, but he was slightly surprised it had happened tonight. Winry - or Al if he was in the country - must have strong armed him into it.

"Riza and I are getting married in two months, and we'd like you to attend." 

There was a stunned silence from the other end of the line - ha, he'd managed to stun him into silence!

"Is she pregnant?" Edward asked, and Roy spluttered.

"What? No! What on earth? Just because you forgot how to use birth control doesn't mean the rest of the world has as well." Roy spat out.

"Oh just fuck off," Ed cursed. "I don't know how Hawkeye can put up with your bullshit."

"She finds it endearing."

"Oh fuck, I think I'm going to throw up." Edward proceeded to make (what Roy hoped was fake) gagging noises.

"Are you done?" Roy asked.

"Never," Edward said, then his tone changed and became slightly gentler; "Look. I'll have to talk to Winry, she's due in about three months and it'll be up to her if she wants to travel to Central."

"Understandable." Roy said. "We'd both like Al to be there as well, what's the best way to contact him?"

"He said he was going to try to be back for the baby's birth, I'll get in touch and see if he can get here sooner. Don't worry  _ President Elect _ -" And now he was back to mocking. "-I'll make sure he knows all about it."

"Thanks, Edward." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll call you later about details."

Once the phone was rested back on it's cradle, Roy looked over to Hayate; "Well, that could've gone worse."


	2. Chapter 2

The knock on the door came as a mild surprise to Riza, who was in the middle of brushing her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste, and wiped her mouth on the cream hand towel before she left the bathroom and headed to the front door, Hayate followed curiously at her heels. Riza checked the peephole, and smiled at the sight of messy dark hair, and opened the door.

"Mr President-Elect," Riza was polite and formal as she opened the door, all while Hayate yipped happily at the sight of him. "Come in."

Things changed once the door had closed behind him, and he took her into his arms and held her gently. She let herself breathe him in, the scent was familiar, cologne mixed with soap and washing detergent. It was all  _ him _ in a way that she suspected gunpowder mixed with other things was all  _ her _ . His hands moved from her back to cup her face and he kissed her, it was gentle, sweet, and made her smile against his lips.

"I missed you last night." Roy murmured, but he was close enough that she could hear him clearly.

"I know. I missed you too," Riza assured him. "But we agreed not to bring too much attention to ourselves before I've actually retired."

"I know." Roy agreed, although a slightly petulant whine had entered into his voice. "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you. After telling our closest friends we were finally getting married, you weren't there to-"

Riza cut him off with a kiss. So far it was the most effective, and enjoyable way she'd found to stop him from talking. 

"I'm here now." She said, before kissing his cheek, his jaw, and down to his neck. "See."

Roy groaned with desire, his hands tightened on her hips, "You're a menace, Riza." He said, and she chuckled against his neck before she kissed it again. "Teasing me like this before work."

Riza leaned back, and grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You don't look sorry." 

"Well. Maybe I'm not  _ that _ sorry." Riza agreed, and she kissed him on the mouth before she moved out of his embrace. "Speaking of work, I need to finish getting ready." 

Roy followed her around the apartment as she got ready, and they discussed the day ahead; the meeting's he'd be expected to take, as well as the ones that had actually been scheduled to attend. What paperwork he could pass to her, and what he actually had to fill out himself. It was a mixture of the boring tedium of the office, and the inexperienced transition of power.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in the office until the inauguration?" Riza asked, not for the first time, as she clipped her hair up. "Things might run a little smoother." The decision for her to retire had been simple, she'd been disillusioned with being in the military for a long time, and had only stayed for him. To watch his back, and get him to where he was now. However now she was here, now that leaving was so close, she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Someone had to keep him in line and focused on the task at hand, as well as keep an eye on what was lurking around the corner. The thought that she wouldn't be able to do that as his wife left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should have stayed as his adjutant instead.

"No, I need someone focused on policy so we can hit the ground running," Roy said.

"But -" He moved across the room to stand behind her and he wrapped his arms around her front and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Riza, I know this is an adjustment, but everything's going to be fine." Roy turned his head to kiss her cheek. "It's not like anyone's crazy enough to keep you out of the office, and I'm sure that if I don't do my work, you'll be the first person they call."

Riza relaxed slightly in his arms. It didn't wash away all of the fears, but it rolled them back and kept them at bay just enough that she could push them out of her mind. "Hmm, I suppose." She agreed, and turned to kiss him. "Let me put my jacket on and then we can go tell the rest of the team what they're in for."

***

The first thing Riza noticed was that her usually neat desk was covered in telegrams. The second thing was that Fuery looked like he hadn't actually slept yet, which was a direct violation of the order she'd given him last night when she'd left. She frowned at both things.

"Wow. That is a lot of telegrams." Havoc commented.

"Do you always have to state the obvious?" Breda asked. 

"With that?" Havoc waved over at Riza's hidden desk. "Yeah, I think I do."

"No, you really don't." Breda said. "What do you want us to do, Capt'?" 

"Organise them into piles, people we know, important people we don't, and then positive and negative from everyone else." Riza said. "Anything that sounds like a realistic threat, pass it to Havoc."

"Havoc?" "Me?" Breda and Havoc asked almost simultaneously. 

"Yes. Havoc." Riza said. She glanced at Roy for both confirmation and backup, and he nodded before he closed the door of the outer office so none of them would be disturbed. They'd talked about the new setup of the office and the team, but never about who would tell them. It was always going to be her, she'd been made their direct superior once she'd become Captain, so it was only right that she should be the one to tell them. Once the door was closed, Roy moved to stand next to her, and she was glad for the support.

"I'll be leaving at the end of the week," She explained, to three shocked faces. "Grumman signed my retirement papers last night."

"Wait, what?" Havoc asked.

"Havoc, you're going to be promoted to Captain and put in charge of security for the First Family," Riza explained. "And Breda, I'm sorry to do this to you, but until we find a replacement we trust, you're being made the President-Elect's personal assistant."

"First Family?" Havoc asked, still surprised by the announcement. 

"Are you two…?" Breda asked.

"We're getting married." Roy interjected. 

Fuery was the first to react, with a shocked laugh, and then Havoc got out his wallet and passed a handful of bills over to Breda. 

"Wait, did you guys bet on this?" Roy asked. "Without including me?"

"Hughes started it years ago," Breda admitted, as he counted his winnings. "We carried it on because, well, he would've wanted us to. Fallman has it all memorised. I just bet Havoc you'd propose before officially becoming President."

"You couldn't have waited until after the Inauguration?" Havoc complained, although he was grinning happily.

"Did you know about this, Captain?" Roy asked, stunned.

"Oh, the bets? Yes, sir. I just thought it was harmless fun." Riza admitted, much to the shock of everyone in the room. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because this is more fun. Sir." Riza said. "Now, how about we all get to work? These telegrams aren't going to read themselves."

 


End file.
